Reading the Adventures of Grimm and AGS
by gaikingthegreat
Summary: Crossover between Kamen Rider Harry Potter and eventually RWBY. All summer the ministry has been spreading lies about the Potter Twins, but now books have been sent back in time for Hogwarts and the Muggles to read. Yuri Potter twins x Harem


The sorting hat had just finished sorting this year first year Hogwarts Students, when Professor Dumbledore stood up. Instantly all of the school went silent, even the Slytherins. The old man gave his usual start of year speech, which included the introduction of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor: Umbridge who also gave a speech about how there would be some changes this year.

"Everyone, earlier this morning I received a note along with some rather odd contents. It was nine books, three of which are from the past, one is about this year and the rest are about the future. These will finally prove whom is lying and whom is telling the truth about Voldemort's-" Que mass flinch "-return, they tell the life story of the Potter Twins" Everyone was shocked about that last statement, at least most people were.

The Slytherin's were thinking: " _Great we have to hear all about the lovely Potter Twins aka the Gryffindor Golden Girls"_ The students who had dark or Death Eater parents were freaking out. The most common thought: " _We are so screwed! Our parents will be reviled, we will get in trouble and lose everything!"_

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were somewhat divided one side was thinking: " _Why do we have to listened to Potter's stupid adventures? Don't we get enough at the end of the school year and at the start of it?! The two of them get enough attention in the newspapers being the Girls-Who-Lived"_ The other half was thinking more along the lines of: " _We get to hear about the Golden Trio's adventures and prove that they were telling the truth all along!"_

Most of the Gryffindors were excited about the fact that their golden girls would finally be proven to be truth tellers. Most of them cared a lot about the two girls ever since the trolls in the first year and new that it must be a hard time with their thoughts being read aloud.

"Why must we read about the Potter's and the filthy lies that they have been spreading?!" Demanded the toad in a sickly sweet voice.

"Proffesor Umbridge, I intend to read the note and then send for the people that are required to be with us, so your question shall soon be answered" Replied the Old Man.

"To the Students and Staff of Hogwarts. We have sent to you nine books, so that you can know what your futures would have been had we not sent them. Both betrayals and manipulations will be shown through this reading. The Minister of Magic in our time has finally started to break down the walls between the Magical and Muggle worlds and we all want to stop deaths that were unnecessary! Before you start, you will need to gather these people, some of you know them and some do not. Wizards: Remus Lupin and his pet Snuffles, Tonk's Family, Weasley Family, Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Aurors Tonks, Shacklebolt and Moody, Diggory Family and Lovegood Family. Muggles: Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Marge Dursley. Malcolm, Piers, Dennis, Gordon, Ashley, Caitlin, Cassandra. Jen and Gwen Green. Along with Mrs Harrison, Clarissa and Alatea. When you have gotten all of these people, you will have everyone that we want for the first book, whom is human or human most of the time, also time will be stopped so that you do not have to worry about missing school or work, nor will you have to worry about Remus turning into a werewolf.

Have fun reading, the Golden Trio and Team RWBY.

PS: You do not have the choice not to read. Umbridge everything that you have done or intend to do will come out and we'd be shocked if you weren't in Azkaban by the end of this, also this will be an unpleasant experience for blood purists and muggle haters"

Dumbledore paused to let everyone absorb this before continuing: "The books are named Tales of Grimm and AGS: The Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Prisoner of Azkaban, The Goblet of Fire, The Order of the Phoenix, The Half Blood Prince, The Deathly Hallows, The Pleasant Dream and The Return to Renemant"

At that moment the great hall's doors opened and two groups came in behind Professor Flitwick and Vector. "Professor Dumbledore, we gave them a summary of why they are here, but we didn't have time for details so the muggles are very confused". Announced the Charm Teacher.

"That is fine, we will give them a better explanation in a minute" Flitwick nodded, as he and Professor Vector went up to the teachers table.

The first group quickly went and acquainted themselves with the witches and wizards in the room, not caring in the slightest about the looks they were getting from the other group.

Remus Lupin made a B line for the Gryffindor table, as he approached the third years and up all yelled out "PROFESSOR LUPIN" At the sight of the favourites DADA Teacher. The man grinned a did a mock bow, as all of the Weasleys except Percy hugged each other.

Amelia hugged her niece, before going up to the Head Table, where she was greeted with hugs and

Handshakes, along with a glare from Umbridge, the Auror's and Diggory's followed her example.

The Tonk's went and sat next to their Daughter and the Lovegood head of house went to his Daughter, before they went into a discussion about their imaginary creatures.

The muggle group didn't have anywhere near as good an introduction as the magical group. The Teachers (Mrs Harrison Alatea and Clarissa) were shocked that their most bullied student was a Witch and that her twin sister who had been missing for years was still alive. They knew that the girl was bullied and tried to help her privately, since if they did it publicly they'd lose their jobs because Vernon had bribed the Principal and Vice-Principal to let Durdley pass with work that should be failed and let him bully others.

Dudley's gang was shocked that magic existed, but happy that they could bully and humiliate their old punching bags like they did in primary school. Their pea sized brains didn't latch on to the fact that they were famous.

Jen, Gwen, Ashley, Catlin and Cassandra were happy to see their shared girl's friend's other school.

The Dursley's were silenced and full body binded so that they could not do anything. Marge and Vernon were read faced and looked like they wanted to shout at the top of their lungs. " _Nothing unusual there"_ Thought both Lucy/Grimm and Amy/AGS Petunia looked like she had just swallowed a lemon as she saw her two nieces all happy with their freaky friends.

"Now that everyone is here we can start reading the first book, but first the Hogwarts Students need their dinner, so Minerva, would you kindly explain to the Muggles about the magical world so that they are not to confused."

"Of course Albus" Replied the strict Teacher

"Well dig in" Dumbledore flicked his wand and food appeared.

An hour later, the reading was ready to start.

"Who wants to read the first chapter?" Amy raised her hand, as a chair appeared. "Why not?"

The girl walked up to the chair and took the book. " **Chapter One: The Girl's who lived"**

To be continued.


End file.
